Why Me?
by clueless
Summary: Well this story is about Sakura and Syaoran/ ANGST Story...Meaning they aren't gonna be together.../ FINISHED I got rid of the sequel cuz.. well I liked it better like this..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: ccs doesn't belong to me

Author's note: This is my first kind of angst story...please be nice...I don't know how to start this...*shrug*...*sigh* I bet no body is going to review....Anyways...This is Dedicated to um...Terri, Nessa, and Z. I'm trying to improve my...Grammar. He he..^.^''

~~~~~~~~~

*RING RING* "I'll get it," cries a acne-d girl as she shoves blankets off her.

"Moshi Moshi?" She says.

"I'm coming back." The Voice says.

The girl's eyes lit up with joy. 

~~~~~~

"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!! SYAO-KUN is coming back TOMORROW!!!!!"A Fat girl swaddles to

a tall, skinny girl.

"REALLY?!"the Tall girl's eyes got bright.

"Yep! Can we go see him?? He asked me to go pick him up." The other girl says.

Tomoyo nods. "Sure, Sakura-Chan."

(WHICH MEANS- SAKURA = FAT GIRL!)  


~~~~~~~

Syaoran's point of View~

There was so many people when I arrived at the gate.

I left when I was 11, from Japan to Hong Kong to Train. For, I was the next Li Clan master. Not only did I leave Japan, but I left My sweetheart, Sakura Kinomoto. Now, I'm 17, handsome, some says. I dun really care.

I scanned the crowd for my Emerald eyed girl. I saw some fat person, with someone that looked like Tomoyo-chan. Then I saw someone that looked almost like what I pictured Sakura to look like. Skinny, tall, pretty, Emerald eyes that seem to gleam in the light. Auburn hair that's shiny from the sunlight. 

I walked towards her. "hey," I greeted.

The girl looked at me with a face of confusion. 

"Oh, Wrong person. Sorry." My face filled with embarrassment.

Then I heard someone call out my name. I turned to find the voice. It was the Fat girl and her companion.

~~~~~

Sakura's point of view~

I saw him. He was still Cute, handsome...*Sigh* While I was fat and ugly. Over the years, puberty got hold on me, I got fat, acne, fat, ugly, did I mention fat? 

I saw him look at me. I blushed slightly, then his eyes went off somewhere.

I saw him go up to a Lady and go hey. My heart filled with jealousy, then I called out his name. "SYAORAN"

He turned to me with a smile, then I saw a frown go up his face.

~~~~~

Author's Note: So, how is it? I did spell check, I'm hoping this is better grammar? *hopes* hehe, please review! 

This is Sakurabunnie, a retarded ugly *NOT* kawaii author going bye bye for now. 

Random thoughts: --there's gonna be a random corner after every chapter of this fanfic..hopefully. 

*sigh*...Man..my life is screwed up...I talk to this guy, XXXXX on the internet and now...my life is screwed up. *Sigh*... 

anyways...REVIEW!!!!!!! ^.^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: ccs doesn't belong to me

Author's note: AHAHHA Terri, thx for your review..heh...heh...I might do that...but I was more thinking about...WAIT!!! people ARE READING this!! *GASP* lol..he he ^.^..me will tell you later...

This Chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Let them be special, AND *FLOWER* NOT SPED-CIAL...*Sigh* I doubt you are reading this, *MOTHER*.

There was a reason why I made Sakura. I wanted this to be Different from all those other fanfics. If you dun like Sakura being fat ,then don't read.

Chapter Two~

Syaoran's point of view.

OH MY GOD. The person in front of me cannot be my sweetheart. This is a nightmare!!! THIS FAT UGLY person in front of me SAKURA KINOMOTO. 

I forced a smile. "Hi, Sa-Kura," I stuttered. 

She kept staring at me. I was getting really peeved from it. 

"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME?!"

She widens her eyes and let her eyes wander off me.

When I turned to Tomoyo, she had a small frown on her lips. "Come on, Sakura-chan. I'm positive that Li-san is quite sick of us."

With that they left.

~~~~

Sakura's point of view~

Why was Syaoran-kun being so mean to me? Is it cause, I'm fat and ugly? Nonono. He can't hate me for that. If he hates me, My life would have no joy, no happiness.

~~~~

Regular point of view

At School ~

Sakura walked to school, alone today. She and Tomoyo would usually walk together , but Tomoyo had important business to do. Today was like all the rest. The cheerleaders would pick on her. Her old friends would ignore her. The jocks were trying to put pranks on her. 

~~~~

"Class, we have a new student. He is From Hong Kong, Please make him feel welcomed. Welcome Li Syaoran."

Sakura was daydreaming about her wedding with Syaoran, when she heard Syaoran's voice.

"Hello fellow students, I'm Li Syaoran." He said.

Some of the girls were sending him flirt-ty looks. One girl shoved the guy next to her seat off , so Syaroan could sit there.

"Mr. TEACHER, He can sit here!" The girl says waving her hands in the air. The girl was Head cheerleader, she had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. She was always critizing Sakura.

"Thank you, Yume. Li-san, please sit over there."

Sakura was watching this event, holding back tears. 'HE IS SUPPOSED TO SIT BEHIND ME!'

The rest of the day was a drag. Yume and Syaoran were all in her classes and they seemed like a couple. Yume- always giggling at everything Syaoran said. Syaoran- Always laughing and smiling. he was avoiding/ignoring Sakura.

It was Lunch time, Sakura was trying to find Syaoran. Syaoran was with Yume's troops of flying monkeys. She bravely went up to Syaoran and asked him to join her for Lunch.

"Sorry, Kinomoto-San. But... Do I know you? I'm pretty sure that I don't know any ugly girls, like you." Syaoran calmly spoke.

Sakura widens her eyes, then ran away.

~~~~~

Sakura's point of view

OMG. My life is over. I KNEW IT. HE HATES ME! *sob* why am I crying? I know it! I'll TRY to get thinner and prettier. Then my Syaoran, yes MY Syaoran will love me once more.

~~~~~

Author's notes: *sigh*....what's going on? O.O.. you'll find out...O..She cant' use the Sakura cards to help her. I dunno why. But...she can't.

Random Corner: 

I HATE XXXXX XX....XXXXX SHOULD DIE!!!! GAH!!!!!!!!hehe...don't mind me here. Go on and Reivew


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me

Author's note: Bleh...I guess ppl don't like Sakura being fat... *sigh*...T.T...anyways..Read...and Review.

I appreciate the ppl that ACTUALLY review..^.^ Um..this story is gonna end soon..Um...sorta...*shrug* read and you'll find out. Well..Um...I never realli "DIETED" so..if I'm gettting this wrong..plz tell me and I'll correct it.

~~~~~~

Chapter Three~

~~~

For the next 6 weeks, Sakura was "Dieting", or her way of "dieting" was NOT eating at all. She would be pale in class, and sometimes Faint after school while walking home. Tomoyo was getting worried. During the 6 weeks, Yume and Syaoran became a couple. They were the most popular item on Campus.

"I'm Home!" Sakura shouts. Kero came flying in.

"Sakura... Are you ok? Cause I heard from Tomoyo that you've been fainting a lot."Kero asked worriedly.

"I'm Fine, *giggle* You don't have to be so Concerned. I'm just trying to lose some weight!" Sakura smiles.

"um..ok.."Kero said, Still not sure.

~~~

At School the next day~

"Tomoyo, Am I getting any thinner?" Sakura asks, biting her lip. Sakura looked pale, and her arms weren't plump, and fat. Instead they were Thinner than usual. Tomoyo was really worried.

"Um..why don't you check yourself? I'll be right back." Tomoyo frowns. She got up and walked towards Syaoran. As usual, He was with his girlfriend.

"Li-san, may I talk to you for a moment?" Tomoyo pasted a smile on her face.

"Yea,"He replied. They got out of the classroom.

"Syaoran, If you wouldn't care, I wouldn't be telling you ,but..Sakura...she is killing herself right now. She is STARVING herself. And may I ask WHY?!" Tomoyo asked him.

Syaoran had a surprised look on his face. "I HAVE NO IdeA! And I don't care."

~~~~

Sakura was sleeping when she felt a powerful aura. 

She got out of bed, and ran to the park.

~~~~

"I'M THE CARD'S MISTRESS!! COME OUT EVIL BEING!!"Sakura shouts.

She felt a evil presence around her.

She got the WOODY Card. (I DUNNO WHY SHE USED THE Woody CARD!!! )

She whispers, "WOODY card release and destroy the evil presence I feel."

The figure , Woody, came out with a sad face. And then Went to destroy the enemy.

Then Sakura fell un-conscious. It started to rain hard. 

~~~

Kero was sleeping when he felt Sakura's power down WAY down. Kero hurriedly went followed her scent.

By the time Kero arrived at the Park. Sakura's aura was so low. She could die any moment now.

~~~~

Author's note: ok...I have no clue where this is going..well I actually I do..but..I dunno HOW TO GET THERE...ugh...anyways...chapter four...is probably the last chapter. *shruG* I dunno..Plz review.

Random Corner: WHY IS XXXXX XX STILL EMAILING ME!?!?! ..........-.-'..STOOPID!   


REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me~

Author's note: Um...thanks for reviewing this short story ^-^. It's about to end, Anyways...PLz continue

~~~~~~~Chapter Four~~

It was a rainy day. Gloomy, and sad. Someone died. That someone was Sakura Kinomoto. (OMG!!! I'm crying rite now..*SOB* I can't believe I wrote THIS!~) 

Some people wonder about her death. Maybe she died of the rain, or of the eating disorder. But only the Sakura cards knew the truth. 

It was from Heartache, Loss of energy, and Eating disorder.

Sakura died in the hospital, 'how' you ask?

Kero flew to Tomoyo's house. And Tomoyo got Sakura rushed to the hospital, then called everyone, including Syaoran.

When Syaoran heard about Sakura's death, he didn't move or start crying like Tomoyo. He kept it all in a bottle.

Later, The Sakura cards went down to Syaoran and claimed him to be the next master. 

At the Funeral~

"Kaijuu, you became fat and blew up? *Sob/chuckle* I can hear you going, SAKURA NOT A KaIJUU."

Touya murmured.

Everyone was there, except for Syaoran.

Syaoran was at home...He dumped Yume the night before.

"SAKURA..........HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!? I alwayz knew you were there, like an guardian angel. But..."Syaoran stopped because he heard someone singing.

"Who's THERE!?" he demanded. He saw someone's hair dangling from the ceiling, He looked up, and saw Sakura. The skinny one, clearly Sakura was a ghost now.

"Sakura..."

She looked at him with pained eyes. She started singing,

"My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry  
  
One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
  
Cry......  
  
I was here, you were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone  
Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry  
  
One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I know I gotta be strong  
Cause round me life goes on and on and on  
And on.....  
  
I'm gonna dry my eyes  
Right after I had my  
One last cry  
  
One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry..."

Syaoran was crying throughout the whole song.

"Syaoran, **Aishiteru** (Or...I Love you, YEP..I DO *KISS* LOL..ahaha..j/k!)"Sakura whispers, then disappears.

Syaoran was left, crying on the carpet.

~~~~~

Wellz I guess this is the end...for now..^-^

hmmm Should I Put a SEQUEL!!!? hmmmmmm......*shrug* only if ppl review...*shrug*...I got some ideas...*shrug* it all depends one you *points at you* yup you!

OOOOOO and the song, I heard it yesterday, and well when I was writing this..I kinda thought of putting it in there..it's kinda sad...*sniffle* It's by....Brian McKnight (am I spelling it rite?) and its' called "One Last Cry".

Random corner: Nothing to say. WAIT!! XXXXX XX Should go to *points down* ****. yep..^.^....disregard my random corner... ^.^

anyways...Please REVIEW!!


End file.
